ytpmvfandomcom-20200214-history
YTPMV
YTPMV (abbreviation for YouTube Poop Music Video) is the process of editing clips in such a way they become musical - as if the characters are singing.http://youchew.net/wiki/index.php?title=YTPMV Like a YouTube Poop, they feature various clips from TV shows, movies, commercials, and other video sources, but the clips are sequenced to fit to a beat or melody. Often, they are set to the tune of a song from a video game soundtrack or keygen music. Other times, original compositions are created.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/ytpmvs History '' Main Article: History of YTPMV'' Since YTPMV slowly matured alongside YouTube Poop before gradually separating into its own thing, it is not fully known how this subfad evolved early on or who even kickstarted it. But even before this term was first used, there had been videos and audio remixes that could be seen as early YTPMVs, mostly due to their audio work. Such remixes include: * "They're Taking The Hobbits To Isengard" by Erwin Beekveld.https://www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/hobbits Originally uploaded on Albino Blacksheep in August 18th, 2005,Date according to KnowYourMeme, video's original page doesn't mention the upload date. this remix featured video and remixed music from Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. * "Drop the Dodongo" by Verix.While the original page is still up, the links leading to the audio files and music video no longer work. However, all of these can still be found archived here: https://web.archive.org/web/20140122154656/https://www.somethingawful.com/flash-tub/zelda-cdi-remix/ Originally uploaded on Something Awful in September 4th, 2006, this audio remix would be one of the earliest to feature a prominent YTP source in its composition. However, this notion is also shared by five other remixes released alongside Verix's work. * "300 This is Sparta (fun times mix)" by Funtastic Power.http://www.keaton-world.com/music.php Originally released on the author's website in February 19th, 2007, this audio remix featured voice clips taken from the theatrical trailer of the then-upcoming movie 300 and the remixer's original composition. This composition's extended instrumental would also later serve as the basis of YTPMV's earliest and one of the more controversial subfads, "Sparta remixes". The earliest known instance of the term YTPMV being used is with "CaCD-i Royale",https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBpzrU5AnQo uploaded on April 16, 2007 by SuperNinbendo. Other early examples of YTPMV's include "You Are An Egghead" and "Handsome Volcano Rocks", uploaded on October 21st and November 21st, 2007, respectively, by YouTube user Vorhias. Later, on January 29th, 2008, YouTube user MrRoboto113 uploaded the YTPMV: "Dr. Octagonapus", the first to reach over two million views. This YTPMV gave birth to the YTPMV style known as'' lyrical''. “Lyrical” YTPMV’s are a style of YTPMV’s where the source sounds are used as lyrics where the BGM is most commonly an original composition (usually the techno genre).http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/ytpmvs YTPMV Soccer '' Main Article: YTPMV Soccer'' A YTPMV Soccer is a battle on two people or more by attempting to make the best YTPMVs possible.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/ytpmv-soccer Programs often used to Make YTPMV * Sony Vegas * Sony Acid * Ableton Live * FruityLoops * GarageBand * MAGIX Music Maker * Melodyne * Audacity * Adobe After Effects * Reason Notable Sources *Michael Rosen *Thomas The Tank Engine *Hotel Mario *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *JonTron *Leonidas *Super Smash Bros. *Ronald McDonald. *Jack Black *Old spice commercials *Trololo song *Chadtronic References Category:Browse Category:Youtube